greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Picardo
Robert Picardo played Mr. Nelligan in season fourteen of Grey's Anatomy. Career Filmography *''The Inspector Chronicles'' (????) *''Carghost (short)'' (????) *''Deck the Heart'' (2020) *''Dust Nuggets'' (2020) *''Torn (short)'' (2019) *''The Stooge (short)'' (2019) *''The Phantom Menace (short)'' (2018) *''Unbelievable!!!!!'' (2018) *''The Assassin's Apprentice (short)'' (2018) *''Extra School (short)'' (2017) *''Cozmo's'' (2016) *''Surge of Power: Revenge of the Sequel'' (2016) *''The Father and the Bear'' (2016) *''Hail, Caesar!'' (2016) *''Occupants'' (2015) *''The Meddler'' (2015) *''Mansion of Blood'' (2015) *''The Moneymaker (short)'' (2015) *''Don't Blink'' (2014) *''Infiltrators'' (2014) *''Age of Tomorrow'' (2014) *''The Inspector Chronicles: Untitled Prequel About a Space Traveler Who Can Also Travel Through Time (short)'' (2013) *''It's a Frame-Up! (short)'' (2013) *''Atlas Shrugged II: The Strike'' (2012) *''Rock Jocks'' (2012) *''The Legends of Nethiah'' (2012) *''Camilla Dickinson'' (2012) *''End of the Road'' (2011) *''Beethoven's Christmas Adventure'' (2011) *''Time Machine: Rise of the Morlocks'' (2011) *''Ask Alphonso (short)'' (2011) *''Trail of Blood'' (2011) *''The Candidate (short)'' (2010) *''Mega Shark vs. Crocosarus'' (2010) *''Monsterwolf'' (2010) *''Quantum Quest: A Cassini Space Odyssey'' (2010) *''The Odds'' (2010) *''Get the Dime (short)'' (2009) *''The Awakened'' (2009) *''Chad & The Alien Toupee (short)'' (2009) *''Chasing the Green'' (2009) *''Sensored'' (2009) *''P.J.'' (2008) *''Universal Signs'' (2008) *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (2007) *''Universal Remote'' (2007) *''The Blacksmith and the Carpenter (short)'' (2007) *''Revenge (short)'' (2006) *''Rocketboy (short)'' (2006) *''A.I. Assault'' (2006) *''Love Hollywood Style'' (2006) *''Star Trek: The Experience - Borg Invasion 4D (short)'' (2004) *''Roddenberry on Patrol (short)'' (2003) *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003) *''Until Morning'' (2002) *''The Amati Girls'' (2000) *''Slice of Life (short)'' (2000) *''Archibald the Rainbow Painter'' (1998) *''Small Soldiers'' (1998) *''Women Without Implants (short)'' (1997) *''The Second Civil War'' (1997) *''Menno's Mind'' (1997) *''First Contact'' (1996) *''Ripple (short)'' (1995) *''Out There'' (1995) *''Short Pfuse'' (1995) *''The Pagemaster'' (1994) *''Wagons East'' (1994) *''White Mile'' (1994) *''Revenge of the Nerds IV: Nerds in Love'' (1994) *''Fatal Deception: Mrs. Lee Harvey Oswald'' (1993) *''Matinee'' (1993) *''Deadly Matrimony'' (1992) *''A Murderous Affair: The Carolyn Warmus Story'' (1992) *''The Witches of Eastwick'' (1992) *''She Says She's Innocent'' (1991) *''Motorama'' (1991) *''Samantha'' (1991) *''Frame Up'' (1991) *''L.A. Story'' (1991) *''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' (1990) *''Total Recall'' (1990) *''Loverboy'' (1989) *''The 'Burbs'' (1989) *''The Cover Girl and the Cop'' (1989) *''976-EVIL'' (1988) *''Alien Private Eye'' (1988) *''Dead Heat'' (1988) *''Jack's Back'' (1988) *''Amazon Women on the Moon'' (1987) *''Bates Motel'' (1987) *''Innerspace'' (1987) *''The Man Who Fell to Earth'' (1987) *''Roses Are for the Rich'' (1987) *''Paul Reiser Out on a Whim'' (1987) *''Munchies'' (1987) *''Back to School'' (1986) *''Legend'' (1985) *''Explorers'' (1985) *''Oh, God! You Devil'' (1984) *''Get Crazy'' (1983) *''Star 80'' (1983) *''The Other Woman'' (1983) *''Dixie: Changing Habits'' (1983) *''Lois Gibbs and the Love Canal'' (1982) *''Golden Gate'' (1981) *''The Violation of Sarah McDavid'' (1981) *''The Howling'' (1981) *''Theatre of the Absurd: Luigi Pirandello, Six Characters in Search of an Author'' (1976) *''Doubletalk'' (1975) Television *''Space Command'' (????) *''Dickinson'' (2019) *''The Code'' (2019) *''The Flash'' (2019) *''Schooled'' (2019) *''The Orville'' (2017-2019) *''Bravest Warriors'' (2014-2018) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2017-2018) *''Monster School Animation'' (2017) *''The Last Tycoon'' (2017) *''Genius'' (2017) *''Justice League Action'' (2017) *''The Good Fight'' (2017) *''Space Command'' (2016) *''Salem'' (2016) *''Lucifer'' (2016) *''Suspense'' (2016) *''Significant Mother'' (2015) *''Star Trek: Renegades'' (2015) *''Aquarius'' (2015) *''Morganville: The Series (mini-series)'' (2014) *''Bones'' (2014) *''The Mentalist'' (2012-2013) *''Untitled Web Series About a Space Traveler Who Can Also Travel Through Time'' (2013) *''Perception'' (2013) *''Hawaii Five-0'' (2013) *''Jessie'' (2013) *''The Client List'' (2013) *''Happy Endings'' (2013) *''Austin & Ally'' (2012) *''Femme Fatales'' (2012) *''Body of Proof'' (2012) *''Harry's Law'' (2012) *''NTSF:SD:SUV'' (2011) *''United States of Tara'' (2011) *''SGU Stargate Universe'' (2011) *''No Ordinary Family'' (2011) *''Supernatural'' (2010) *''Persons Unknown'' (2010) *''Justified'' (2010) *''Castle'' (2009-2010) *''Pushing Daisies'' (2009) *''Chuck'' (2009) *''Stargate: Atlantis'' (2006-2009) *''Smallville'' (2008) *''Women's Murder Club'' (2007) *''CSI: NY'' (2007) *''The Closer'' (2007) *''Stargate SG-1'' (2004-2007) *''Cold Case'' (2007) *''Ben 10'' (2006) *''Eve'' (2006) *''E-Ring'' (2005-2006) *''The O.C.'' (2006) *''Masters of Horror'' (2005) *''The 4400'' (2005) *''Justice League Unlimited'' (2004) *''The West Wing'' (2004) *''Justice League'' (2002-2003) *''The Dead Zone'' (2003) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (2003) *''The Lyon's Den'' (2003) *''The Practice'' (2002) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (2002) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2002) *''Frasier'' (2001) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (1995-2001) *''Seven Days'' (2001) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2000) *''The Eddie Files'' (2000) *''Ally McBeal'' (1999) *''Cow and Chicken'' (1998) *''The Outer Limits'' (1998) *''The Blues Brothers Animated Series'' (1997) *''Early Edition'' (1997) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (1997) *''What a Cartoon!'' (1995-1997) *''Capitol Critters'' (1995) *''ER'' (1995) *''VR.5'' (1995) *''Capitol Critters'' (1995) *''Rebel Highway'' (1994) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1993) *''Home Improvement'' (1993) *''The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.'' (1993) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1993) *''Dinosaurs'' (1992-1993) *''The Powers That Be'' (1992) *''CBS Schoolbreak Special'' (1992) *''L.A. Law'' (1987-1991) *''China Beach'' (1988-1991) *''The Wonder Years'' (1988-1991) *''Newhart'' (1989) *''St. Elsewhere'' (1987) *''Mr. President'' (1987) *''Private Eye'' (1987) *''21 Jump Street'' (1987) *''Throb'' (1986) *''Scarecrow and Mrs. King'' (1986) *''Amazing Stories'' (1986) *''Hardcastle and McCormick'' (1986) *''Benson'' (1986) *''The Golden Girls'' (1986) *''Alice'' (1982-1984) *''Steambath'' (1983) *''It Takes Two'' (1983) *''Archie Bunker's Place'' (1983) *''Silver Spoons'' (1982) *''The Dream Merchants'' (1980) *''Taxi'' (1979) *''Kojak'' (1977) External Links * * Category:Actors